Three's A Crowd
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Due to unforeseen Death Eater circumstances, Sirius is now homeless. Where is going to go? Why, with Gen and Remus of course!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three's A Crowd

Summary: Due to unforeseen Death Eater circumstances, Sirius is now homeless. Where is going to go? Why, with Gen and Remus of course!

Notes: Not too sure how long this'll be, but it seems like it'll be fun to write, so I'm going to give it a shot. I wanted to put Celeste and Marci in here as well, but I decided against it, so it's just got Gen in it.

Chapter 1

A small crowd gathered anxiously in the hall of St. Mungo's. Most of them were anxious, anyway. Gwendolyn Moore was leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her chest. Remus Lupin, her roommate, was standing beside her, and beside him was James and Lily Potter.

Peter Pettigrew was in a nearby chair, making himself looking small, as though figuring the Death Eaters would return.

Eventually, the Healers left the room and the five of them headed inside. Sirius grinned sheepishly from the bed, his black hair falling in his face, a bit matted to the side of his head. His left arm was bandaged and he was holding it close to him, but he was still grinning.

"Proud of yourself?" Gen was the first to speak.

"Aw, Gwen, don't mock me. I don't see what I have to be proud of... besides helping the Ministry get their hands on a couple Death Eaters."

Gen scoffed. But Lily, at least, looked concerned.

"Sirius, they destroyed your house."

Sirius did not look bothered by that. "I'll find somewhere to go. If they even let me out of here."

"They will." James muttered. "You seem fine. I'm surprised you've not been released already."

Sirius shrugged. "I can't speak for the Healers." He flopped back on his back and stared at them. "So... anyone heard from Dumbledore?"

"Not yet." Remus answered. "He's still at the Ministry." With a nervous glance at Gen, he added, "Sirius, we do have an extra room."

Gen stared at him in disbelief, while Sirius tried not to grin. That was what he was hoping for.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Lily and I have an extra room, too." James offered. He, at least, had caught Gen's look.

"You two need time alone." Sirius said dismissively. "If it's not a problem, I'll go see if I can get released and we'll get out of here."

With a bit of difficulty, he hopped off the bed and headed out of the room, followed by James and Peter. Lily glanced at Gen, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"It won't be long, Gwendolyn." Remus murmured. "So don't cause a fuss."

Without another word, he, too, left. The girls were left alone. Gen sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Lily said softly.

"Me too. My place and I get no say."

"You know how Remus is." Lily said with a teeny smile.

"Yeah..." Gen broke off, smiling to herself. "Oh, but sometimes I hate that."

"Come on." Lily smiled. She offered her hand to Gen, but Gen shook her head.

Silently, the two of them walked out of the room and joined with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius grinned at the sight of them.

"It's official." he said, waving a bit of parchment around. "I can leave, thankfully."

The six of them split up, with Gen, Remus, and Sirius leaving together. James went to have a word with Dumbledore and Lily headed home. Peter, too, headed back to his hiding place.

Back at their place, Remus pointed Sirius to the spare bedroom. Sirius had wanted to go buy a few things, but then and there, he wanted some rest. He could shop later. And maybe talk Gen into going with him.

"You," Gen began, rounding on Remus once she heard the door shut, "are in a world of trouble."

"Don't brandish your finger at me, Gwendolyn." Remus tried not to smile. "I realize I am," he continued, "but Gwendolyn, you can't say you'd rather have him out on the streets."

"He wouldn't have been!" Gen fought to keep her voice down. "James offered him a place! And I'm sure Madame Rosmerta would be more than willing to give him a room!"

"Lily and James need some time to themselves -- "

"Like we don't?"

" -- and it won't be for long." Remus said again.

"You know," Gen said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I respect and love you so much, but this is..." she trailed off. "This is my place, Remus. And I would have appreciated you at least asking me first. But no. You didn't. I think that is what hurts most of all."

Remus placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I promise, if he gets out of line, I'll take care of it."

"You would kick him out?" she asked skeptically.

"That I won't do." Remus continued to smile. "But I'll let you let Frank into his room. I know how much your owl hates him."

Gen giggled. "I guess that kind of makes up for it. It had best not be long, though, Remus. I'm holding you accountable."

"You have my word."


	2. Chapter 2

Three's A Crowd

Chapter 2

Gen stood outside the bathroom, her arms crossed over her chest, impatiently tapping her foot. She wanted a bath before going to bed, but Sirius seemed to have taken over the bathroom.

And it did not help that Remus, as he passed on his way to bed, gave her a teasing smile. "He'll be out soon." she had been promised.

"Sirius!" she called. "How long do you plan on preening yourself?"

"Be out in a minute, Gwendolyn." Sirius called sweetly. "By the way," he added, "lilac doesn't really suit you."

Gen glared at the door, fuming. It hadn't even been a day and she was ready to boot Sirius to the curb. But Remus, and James, she was sure, would not allow that.

She opened her mouth to shout at Sirius again when he burst out the bathroom, grinning. "Sleep tight, roommate." he smiled.

Gen opened and shut her mouth multiple times before going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. She sat down on the edge of the tub, pouting.

With a small sigh, she reached over and cut the tub on. The water was freezing.. But she filled up the tub anyway.

As it began to fill, she opened the door and headed down the hall to her room. As she passed the room Sirius was staying in, she heard him snoring.

"At least you're asleep." Gen muttered, pushing open the door to her room and snatching her wand up off the desk. "I doubt I will be anytime soon." she added, rushing down the hall.

Her tub was full, so she cut off the water, threw in some lilac bath crystals, and pointed her wand at the water, murmuring a quiet little charm to increase the water's temperature.

Once settled in the tub, Gen leaned back and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't too sure she could live with Sirius being her roommate. It would drive her mad! And St. Mungo's, she was sure, probably did not want to take her in.

Although it would be a nice way to get away from Sirius...

"No." she sighed. "Can't leave Remus, can I?"

She sank a little lower in the tub and ran her fingers along the water. She was starting to feel tired. She could think in the morning. She could definitely use some sleep.

With a small yawn, she got out of the tub, pulled the stopper, and bundled herself up in a towel. "I need to warm the water that way more often." she murmured to herself.

She slipped down the hall to her room soundlessly and quietly shut the door. Pointing her wand at the small lamp on her desk, she glanced around for her pajamas. The bottoms were on the floor and the top had someone found itself over her desk chair.

After getting dressed, she tossed the towel in the corner of the room, cut off the lamp and snuggled in bed to sleep.

Surprisingly, sleep came very easily.

Gen was the last one to wake up the next morning. Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen, Remus engrossed in the paper and Sirius having nicked the crossword with him.

"OK, you two," Gen began as she joined them, brushing a speck of dust off her robes, "do not destroy the loft, OK? I've got to go pick up some things."

"Can I go?" Sirius asked, glancing up, a spot of ink on his nose. "I've never been shopping at a Muggle place."

Gen sighed. She did not want Sirius to go with her. But Remus inclined his head from behind the paper, indicating that he would like her to take him. 

"Fine." she said. "You can come."

Sirius gave her a thankful smile and hopped out of his chair. Gen looked less than thrilled to be taking him with her. But he did not care.

As the two of them left, he held the front door open for her. "Don't think that will make up for using all the hot water last night."

"You're a witch." he muttered as they joined the crowded streets a minute later. "Why does it matter?"

"It just does." she said softly as they passed four little children playing some sort of game with marbles. "Now, I know you've never been shopping, but behave yourself, or I'll leave you in the store."

Sirius saluted and smirked as the two of them headed into the store. Thankfully, it was not the kind with automatic doors.

She seemed to know what she was doing. Sirius followed obediently behind her as she gathered a few things.

Well, obediently until he passed the small bakery. That's when she lost him.

And when he got in trouble.

"What – did you – do?" Gen asked in tones of icy anger. Sirius tried to give her an innocent smile as he sat amid crumbs and chocolate splatters and overturned carts.

"You know, these are actually pretty good." he said, offering her a chocolate donut.

Gen bit her tongue. She wasn't too sure what had happened, but she was sure that she would never take Sirius with her again. It was like taking a two-year-old.

But then, even two-year-olds could behave sometimes.

"I should leave you here." she muttered.

"Don't!" he pleaded. "I've got nowhere else to go, Gwen, don't leave me!"

"You have plenty of places!" she hissed as the two of them left the store a few minutes later, she clinging tightly to her bag. "I will pay for you a room at The Three Broomsticks!"

"Rosmerta has nothing on you, Gwen." Sirius smiled. "Please let me stay. I'll behave myself when I go shopping with you and I won't use your hot water up. Promise."

She did not believe that.


	3. Chapter 3

Three's a Crowd

Chapter 3

Gen and Remus were seated at the kitchen table, Remus sipping a cup of tea and watching Gen out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius had been living with them for about a week and she was not too happy with it. Or him for that matter.

"You said," she began softly, "that you would handle this, correct?"

"I will if he upsets you." Remus said softly, lowering his cup and staring at her. "Has he?"

"Yes!" she whispered. "And so have you."

Remus tried not to smile. "He's done nothing to harass you. You're just upset he's staying here for a little while."

"And I'm hurt we didn't discuss it first. Not to mention, have you even SEEN him looking for another place to live?" she demanded. "If I am stuck in a house with Sirius Black forever, I will -- "

"Not do anything." Remus told her. "Especially if I keep your wand from you."

Gen rolled her eyes, stopping to stare at him. "You are just so unfair, you know that, right?" She got to her feet and moved behind his chair, resting her hands on his shoulders and bending to place a kiss atop his head.

"Hmm." Remus said with a small smile. "I know. I'm terrible. I can't see how you put up with me."

"I can't either." she giggled.

She seemed happy to be like that for the rest of the day, or at least a few minutes more, but a knock at the door jerked her back to reality.

She sighed before leaving the kitchen, hoping that it was no one to see Sirius.

Instead, she was happy to see James. "Help me." she whimpered, clinging to him. "Get Sirius out of here if you care anything for my sanity."

"That bad?" James asked with a smile. "Ah, you'll survive, Gwen. Where is that git, anyway? And Moony. I wanted to speak with them."

Gen sighed and let him go, throwing her arms up in defeat before grabbing her cloak. "Take over my loft while you're at it. I'm going to Hogsmeade."

"I didn't say leave." James began, his eyebrows nearly joining in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong?" she asked. "I'm stuck with that – that thing and the three of you can get together in here without asking me, so just enjoy yourselves!"

Without another word, she left, slamming the door behind her.

James looked at the door, silently asking what that was all about. But of course, the door could not answer him. So, he headed to the kitchen, where Sirius had just joined Remus.

"Anything wrong with Gwendolyn?" Remus asked.

"She's pretty mad about something, yeah." James said, hopping up on the counter. "Seemed all offended that I had come to see you lot."

"I think it's more... nobody asking her for anything or about anything." Sirius said, sitting down at the table and leaning his chair back on two legs. "That's the vibe I'm getting, anyway."

Remus nodded slowly. It made sense to him. Kind of. Though why she was offended that James would drop by, he could not figure that one out.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked.

"Hogsmeade. Probably to The Hog's Head. That old bloke in there will give her anything she asks for. I've seen her drinking."

"Have you?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is... news to me."

"Oh, come on!" Sirius said, staring at Remus. "You know she drinks!"

"I did not know she went to The Hog's Head."

James nodded and reached across the counter for an orange. "Oh, yes," he began, peeling it, "she's quite the little drunk. I've tried to get her out of the pub when I catch her there, but it's like she's got a Permanent Sticking Charm on that seat at the end of the bar. She's always in that spot." He finished peeling the orange and popped a slice in his mouth.

Remus was watching him silently, while Sirius shook his head.

"I could get her out of there."

"Could you?" James asked, his mouth full of orange. "Because if you can, I'd like to see that. Hell, I'll pay you 20 Galleons to get her out of there."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "I don't need your dirty money. I could get her. And if I can't, well, then..." he trailed off, looking for something he could make a sort of bet with. "Well, I'll leave, if I can't get here out of the pub."

"To the pub, then." James said with a smirk as he popped the last bit of orange in his mouth. "This I will love to see."


	4. Chapter 4

Three's a Crowd

Note: Hmm, seems like another I'm writing just for myself. Ah, well, I love it.

Chapter 4

"Don't want to talk?" Aberforth asked, leaning close to Gen, who was staring into her glass without actually seeing it. She did not reply to him, instead jerking her head to the drunken wizard a few seats down who was watching her intently. "Ah..."

But then she had an idea. "Aberforth, can you give me an honest answer to something?" she asked, loudly enough for the wizard to hear her.

"I suppose I can try." he said slowly, looking confused. "What do you need to know?"

"Why is that all men in my life have to be..." she paused, searching for the right words. "Have to be... gits?" That wasn't the word she was looking for, but it seemed proper at the time.

"Even me?" he joked. Then he shook his head. "Ah, they're just being themselves."

She shook her head and scowled. "No, they're doing everything to make me angry on purpose."

"Even that roommate of yours?" Aberforth asked with a chuckle. "I know how you are about that one. You can't tell me -- "

"You know the annoying one I've been telling you about?" Gen asked, setting her glass down without taking a sip. "Hmm, my roommate, he let him stay with us, without talking to me about it first."

"So you're mad with him?"

Gen nodded. "You can say that." She then smiled despite herself, "Though, it's very hard to be angry with him."

She stared at the bar, smiling softly to herself, unaware of Aberforth or the wizard still watching her. Suddenly, she looked up and shook her head as though answering an unasked question. "It's..." she shook her head again, "just a mess, I think."

"It seems that way." Aberforth said in agreement.

Gen sighed and hung her head, her way of showing she felt the conversation was over with. Instead of staring at the bar, she watched her finger as she ran it along the rim of her glass.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the wizard who was watching her get to his feet and exchange a few words with Aberforth while he paid for his drinks. Gen wrinkled her nose as he nodded in her direction before leaving.

"Paid for you." Aberforth told her, pocketing the gold the wizard had slipped him. "Though that won't cover your tab."

"I'll pay you with interest." Gen sighed. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Aberfoth said nothing, distracted by the three young men who just walked through his pub's door. He recognized James immediately.

"Ah," he said softly, glancing at Gen, who had taken no notice to anything. He inclined his head towards Gen and ducked into a back room.

"And what do you three want?" she asked as James hopped onto the stool next to her. "A drinking contest?"

"We didn't come to joke."

"That's a first." Gen said with a teasing smile. "And, just so you know, I haven't drank a bit. This is still my first, completely full glass."

She kept her gaze focused on James, ignoring Sirius and Remus.

"Actually, we've come to get you home." Sirius said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now come on."

"No." she said sweetly.

"Being physical won't work, Sirius." James told him. "But maybe between the three of us, we can drag her out?"

Gen made a noise of anger. Talking about her like she wasn't even there! How could he? She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs as best she could in the confined space.

"I'm not budging." Gen said. "I'm not. You take my loft, and you can't leave me be in a pub. Am I not allowed time to myself?"

"No." Sirius and James said together.

Gen finally looked at Remus, who, so far, had said nothing. "You're going to make me leave, too?" she asked him.

"I would rather you drink at home, if you drink at all."

Gen sighed. "And you?" she asked, addressing Sirius, though not looking at him.

"I'll leave you and Remus be if you leave." Sirius said with a small smile.

"You will not." Gen scoffed. "Come on, we all know that you don't mean that. You can't pass up the chance to be in the same room as me."

Sirius nodded with a scowl on his face. Reluctantly, he had to admit that was true, but he did not voice his confession.

"Come on." he said. "Moony wants you home."

Gen glanced at Remus again, who nodded. She sighed. "Fine." She got to her feet and let them lead the way out before tossing a few coins on the bar, knowing full well that with Sirius sharing the loft with them, her tab would only get higher.


End file.
